


Fire Emblem Heroes One-Shots

by Shiny_Dragonite



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Accepting Requests, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I realize I wrote Alfonse's name wrong oops I'm not changing it tho, M/M, i'll add more tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Dragonite/pseuds/Shiny_Dragonite
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of what happens in the Askran kingdom. I will be accepting requests.





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a fic you can do it on any chapter of this work, I'll respond as soon as possible to let you know I've seen it

\- I won't be accepting any NSFW requests  
\- If I don't like the ship I may not write it (sorry not sorry)  
\- I will write both LGBT and straight ships (or one with none at all)  
\- Please tell me what gender you want Kiran to be (male, female, neither). If there is no specification I will default to female   
\- If you're looking for something specific, then give me the characters (and/or ship) you want added and a short explanation of what you're hoping to see  
\- If you aren't looking for something specific, give me the characters (and/or ship) you want added and a general mood (angsty, fluffy, etc.) you're hoping for  
\- Specify which POV you want- I'll do both 1st and 3rd. If you want 1st tell me the character you want to narrate. If there isn't a specification I'm going to default to 1st person, and it may not be from the person you're hoping will narrate  
\- Constructive criticism is welcome, but rudeness is not


	2. The Prisoner (Laegjarn and Kiran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran tries to get closer to Laegjarn, for reasons the princess of Múspell doesn't understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like the whole thing where a prisoner gets positive contact from the opposite side.... that and I have a major crush on Laegjarn.

“You don’t seem like a general.”

“And you don’t seem like a tactician.”

Kiran smiled wryly at me as she sat down next to me, handing me a stale piece of bread. She was the only one who ever visited me, she said that the princess of Nifl wanted nothing to do with me- not that I could blame her- and that the Askran royalty were too busy to pay attention to prisoners. I definitely didn’t  _ feel _ like a prisoner, the only reminder I had was the too-tight rope wrapped around my wrists and the surly guards outside my tent door. Kiran’s smiling face made me feel like an old friend she hadn’t seen in years.

She shrugged, still smiling, “I can’t argue with you there,” as she looked my bound wrists her smile faded, “but I guess I’m helping people.”

She looked so sad, “When you go to war people on the opposing side die, they’re taken prisoner… I don’t blame you personally, you know.”

“I know, it’s just… from what I heard, your king really doesn’t have a good cause for what he’s doing. I know not everyone’s going to agree with him, but I hate seeing good people like you in tough situations, y’know? I’m sure you wouldn’t have tried to harm us if you weren’t the general. That’s all.”

I didn’t know what to say, I stared at the bread in my hands, and Kiran laughed, although it sounded forced, “Sorry, I know you probably don’t want to hear that from the enemy. It was out of the blue, I jus-”

“You’re probably right,” I looked her in the eyes, and she looked away sheepishly. 

_ To think that this is the Askran tactician.  _ She definitely didn’t have the wit of one, her joyous attitude and her wide grin spoke of nothing but her naivete. And she, more than once, willingly shared information about herself. 

I expected that her commander had at least told her not to share any of their military tactics, yet I wanted to know if she was the one to bait me into their trap, the reason that the Askrans had won against me more than once. 

I was ashamed that, out of all the people to lose to, it was  _ her _ .

Maybe it was better not to know.

Kiran’s voice shook me out of my thoughts, “Your sister was that other general… Laevatein, right?” I didn’t say anything, and she grew serious, “You really care for her, don’t you?”

I tried to hide my shock, and Kiran squinted at me, “I know you said you wouldn’t answer any questions, but I don’t see what this has to do with being part of the  Múspell army.”

I looked away, and Kiran didn’t break the silence.  _ Did she see the two of us arguing when I told Laevatein to escape? Or did she just connect the dots because she knows we’re related? Either way, it isn’t good. As naive as she seems she could tell it to her superiors and who knows how they’ll use it. _

I kept my mouth shut, the air in the room felt colder. After what seemed like an eternity Kiran sighed, “Sorry, you have no reason to trust me, I guess I’m just making small talk more than anything.” 

She jumped out and ran out of the tent, and I was left dreading who she was going to.

I knew it wasn’t any sort of small talk, she was digging for something. 

~

_ Smooth, Kiran, smooth. _ I paced around my tent, my arms crossed. 

I couldn’t help it, the question just burst out of my mouth before I could even think to stop myself. 

_ She’s the enemy, she wouldn’t even tell me her favorite color, let alone who she’s close to. She’s never going to want to talk to me again…  _ I collapsed onto my bed, sighing loudly,  _ well, there goes any opportunity I have with her. _


	3. The Prisoner, Part Two

They packed up camp quickly.

I watched silently, two soldiers on either side of me as everyone gathered their things. I spotted the prince by the horses, helping to pull their saddles on. His sister was helping pull down the tents, even Princess Fjorm was doing her part in the help. 

We set into motion quickly. I wasn’t given a horse, but I was forced to walk in the middle of the group. My ropes were given to a mounted soldier, forcing me to keep pace with those around me. I was given no sympathy. Many glares were shot my way.

I kept my cool, trying to hide all emotion. 

_I hope Laevatein is okay…_ _I hope Father isn’t giving her too much trouble._

“Laegjarn!” I blinked, looking to my left as Kiran excitedly hurried toward me. She tripped, nearly stumbling into me, “hi!”

“Hello,” I glanced around, “don’t you have a horse to ride?”

“Oh… I can’t ride a horse, I was with Alphonse, but I wanted to talk to you… are you okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I looked ahead, keeping my expressions neutral. I didn’t know if she had seen information, or if she had an easy time reading emotions. After last time, I wasn’t going to take any chances  
“I was kinda rude last time,” she sounded nervous, “sorry about that.”

“How so?”

“You aren’t my friend… at- at least I don’t know if you think of me like that. I started talking about your personal life with you, and you really don’t have any reason to talk to me about that kind of thing,” she was talking so fast I had a hard time understanding her, “I didn’t mean to use it for anything involving the two of our armies, and I don’t have any sort of personal vendetta against you. I’m sorry if it scared you, I just…” she paused, and I glanced her way. She looked troubled, and very nervous. I could see fear behind her eyes, as if she was afraid of what I would respond with, “I wanted you to feel somewhat at home, you don’t seem like a bad person.”

She looked me in the eyes, her resolve apparent, and against my wishes, my lips twitched upward. 

She gasped, “You just smiled!”

I looked away, “I did not.”

“You did!” she laughed, a bright laugh that held the innocence of a child, and she smirked, “does that mean you forgive me?”

“I never said anything you did made me angry.”

“Kiran!” Kiran practically jumped as the Askran prince called her. He had ridden up next to us, and while his eyes held a softness for her, when he met my gaze he watched me skeptically, “come on, Kiran. We need to discuss some things.”

I watched them ride off. I wondered if they were going to discuss tactics or if he was going to scold her for being so kind to me.

_ She can’t ride a horse?  _

The more and more I learned about Kiran, the more and more odd she seemed to be. She had told me she wasn’t from Askran, but what world did she come from where they didn’t use horses for transportation? Or had she been poor she never had the resources to learn, or so rich she only ever had to rely on carriages? 

Maybe…

~

“Hey, Kiran, I’m curious where you came from.”

Kiran handed me my usual stale piece of bread. My tent had gone up first, and I had been unceremoniously shoved inside before the rest of the camp was set up. I was curious if the Askran siblings or Princess Fjorm were finally going to pry some information out of me today, but Kiran was the only one to visit.

“You want to know where I came from?” she sat down next to me, looking skeptical, “Why?”

I decided a lie wasn’t necessary, “You told me earlier you didn’t know how to ride a horse.”

Her face lit up, “Oh! We didn’t use them where I came from. We drove cars.”

“Cars?”

Her face contorted, “They’re like…” she snapped, “horseless carriages.”

“How do they move, then?”

“It’s… kind’ve hard to explain if you don’t understand,” she looked deep in thought, “but they go  _ really  _ fast. I had a hard time with them when I was learning,” she admitted, smiling, “but it’s fun, once you get used to it.”

She continued smiling, her eyes far away. It was a nostalgic smile, something that didn’t suit someone as childish as her.

“Once I joined the Askran ranks Alphonse tried to teach me. I fell off the horse a lot. I’m still not used to it, and ‘cause of that Alphonse lets me ride with him. I don’t go into battle anyways, so it isn’t too big of a deal. I don’t know how you ride a wyvern, it looks even harder.”

“It’s similar, honestly. Just don’t fall.”

She laughed, “That’s the problem! You’re  _ so  _ high up! And you have to  _ fight _ on their backs! With a  _ sword _ ,” she imitated swinging one, “that looks  _ hard _ .”

“It isn’t too bad,” I admitted, “besides, you get to bond with the animal. Your  _ cars _ are just carriages, you can’t put any trust in something that isn’t alive.”

She grew serious, “You can, to an extent. Besides, animals grow tired and their attitudes change on the day and depend on how they feel. With a car it won’t change. That means you can trust it to do what it can no matter what,” she shrugged, “seems like a better thing to me.”

I blinked.  _ So serious… in the blink of an eye… _

_ Is her naivete a front? Is this what she’s really like?  _

But a second later she was smiling again, “But that must mean you like your wyvern, right? You’re friends! That’s so cute!”

~ 

We continued moving. 

The ropes had rubbed my wrists raw, the combined movement of me walking and the horse’s movement left the ropes in constant movement. I hid my discomfort.

Today, I had drawn the eyes of the Askran prince. I didn’t want him to see any weakness.

I could feel him watching me, from my right. I could hear Kiran’s laugh from the same direction, and the voice of Shareena. 

His glares were poorly disguised. I wondered if he thought I was using Kiran for information? I couldn’t exactly put that past him… or myself. He was right.

Partly. 

Against better judgment, I had come to enjoy her company. She had started to pry for longer answers, more of my opinions. Her laugh came easy and she answered things without any hesitation, as if she had never even needed to think about the idea of using information of others to further yourself. 

She was childish, but it made her glow. A bright light… one of the things you didn’t see in a kingdom such as Múspell. 

Kiran saw me looking her way, and she smiled and waved, and I raised a hand in greeting. She said something to Shareena, practically leapt off of Alphonse’s horse, and stumbled over to me.

She gave me an innocent look, “Did you need something?”

“No.”

“You looked like you did.”

“I was just thinking.”

“ _ Sure _ ,” she innocently put her arms behind her back, a mischievous smile on her face.

I sighed, and she walked next to me silently. 

“How are your wrists?”

“They’re fine.”

“They’re bleeding,” she looked concerned, “I can patch them up.”

I still felt Alphonse’s eyes on me. If Kiran stopped us now…

“If you insist, then wait until we stop.”

She shrugged, but her concern was obvious, “I wish you didn’t have to wear them.” she grumbled, dragging her feet, and I raised an eyebrow, “You’re still aware of the fact I’m your enemy?”

Kiran went to say something, but hesitated, then sighed, and sank into silence. I hid a chuckle.

~

I sat silently as Kiran mashed up a concoction of herbs she had brought with her. She looked serious, more serious than I had ever seen her. It was enough to silence me.  _ What side will you show me this time? _

Kiran held out her hands, and when I didn’t respond she grabbed them and pulled them toward her, careful to avoid my broken skin. She lightly applied the salve, and I sighed in relief as it soothingly chilled my wounds.

“Glad it's working,” Kiran looked proud of herself, “I’m not really one for medicine, but I’ve learned a few things while I’ve been here.”

“How so?”

“You may find this surprising, but people feel pretty open around me,” she winked, “besides, I can’t really read Askran writing very well, anyway. So books wouldn’t help much.”

“Have you tried?”

“Yeah, still getting used to it. I need someone to sit with me, and not everyone wants to do that.”

“Where did you come from, if the writing is so much different?”

She looked at me, but it didn’t hold the same cheerful light as usual. They analyzed me, and I felt like she was tearing off layer after layer, exposing me to my core.

“Why does the name matter?”

_ She’s suspicious… _

_ And when I was convinced she was too naive for her own good. _

I shrugged, trying to keep my emotions off of my face, out of my eyes, “I don’t know, you just seem so… different than everyone else.”

She still watched me, her eyes narrowed, then suddenly shrugged, “It doesn’t matter much. I was different there, too,” she smiled again, as if her eyes had never held a reserved coldness to them, “I’ve always been a little weird.”

~

_ A little weird indeed. _

The camp was silent, and I knew everyone, except for the guards, were probably asleep in their tents. I looked down at my wrists. Kiran had tied the rope on gentler, leaving me space so that it didn’t press into my wounds.

I squinted, trying to pull the rope up my hand, and to my surprise…

It pulled off easy, it still hurt my wrists, but…

_ I wonder… _

_ Would she have done this on purpose? _

After pulling the rope off, I snuck to the back of my tent, lifting it up as discreetly as possible, scanning for any guards watching. 

When the coast was clear I ran, out of the clearing, into the snow-covered treetops in front of me. 

_ Did they see me? _ No one gave chase, and I looked back, curious.

I blinked in surprise. There weren’t any guards out. None at all… 

The Askrans weren’t  _ that  _ dumb, but…

I saw her, standing in the middle of camp, her eyes on me. 

Kiran smiled, raising a hand. 

I raised a hesitant one back, and she looked around camp, and then shooed me into the woods. 

It took a lot of effort to force myself to look away, to walk into the woods. I didn’t even get to say thank you to her, but I felt her contagious smile still, as if she was following me.

I sent a fleeting glance behind me, and hurried off. 

I needed to see Laevatein again. To give her a hug and show her I was alright.

_ I… hope I get to see Kiran again. To thank her. _

Even if we were on opposing sides. She… wasn’t my enemy. 

Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, it's been very hectic for me, and I haven't had any time to work on my fanfictions. School is getting more and more arduous as the end of the year approaches, and I was hoping to make this one more than just a small sample of writing.  
> I will try to update on a weekly schedule, but it may be closer to bi-weekly. Either way, I'm still here. I've finished a few long-term projects, so I will probably update on more of a schedule ^^  
> Thank you for reading!!


	4. The Prisoner, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laegjarn and Kiran meet again, but this time on opposing sides of their respective armies.

_Offer yourself to the flames of Múspell._

The secret entrance into the castle was hot. Hotter than all of my time in Nifl with Kiran and her Askran friends.

I knew she was coming. With the youngest princess of Nifl here, she was bound to come, bound to risk her life in hopes of saving someone her friend cherished.

I looked at the sword in my hand. Balancing on my wyvern made me think of her, of that odd kindness, of her curious gaze.

 _I wonder… will she mourn me?_ I wouldn’t- no I _couldn’t-_ change my fate now. I would die for Laevatein, and I would do it thousands of times over if necessary, and nothing would change that.

Yet I couldn’t get her out of my mind.

I heard them before I saw them, Alphonse's voice echoed down the hallways.

He sounded hesitant, and before I wanted, I saw him and his friends spill into the room.

Kiran met my eyes, she still wasn’t riding her own horse. She sat behind Alphonse, tightly gripping onto his waist, peeking at me from behind his shoulder. Her eyes were steely and determined, quite different from the Kiran I had met back at their camp.

Alphonse saw me, and his face set into a snarl, “You!”

Kiran didn’t seem to notice Alphonse’s ruckus. She looked sad, as if this was the last thing she wanted. To fight me.

I gripped my sword harder, I thought of Laevatein. _This is… the only way to save her_.

“Princess Laegjarn!” the princess of Nifl started forward, but Alphonse stopped her, watching me hesitantly. He said something I couldn’t hear.

I met Kiran’s eyes, and she shook her head, as if she knew something was off.

 _I’m sorry…_ I closed my eyes, steeling myself, “Múspell, dragon of flame… I offer you my flesh,” it was hot, hotter than anything I had ever felt. I could feel myself start to swear, “Arm and arm. Leg and leg. My head,” I opened my eyes. Kiran was watching me, horrified, “my heart… all of it offered, that you may feed. Devour me!”

My body was burning. I couldn’t hold back my scream, it took all I had to remember to hold onto my sword.

_For… for Laevatein… I have to-_

Kiran screamed my name. I wondered if I was on fire, or if my blood had turned into magma. She jumped off of Alphonse’s horse, he grabbed her wrist, but she pulled away, running forward.

_No, what is she… what is she doing?_

I urged my wyvern forward, “Ignore the tactician!” she wasn’t even holding a weapon… and I know I owed her for rescuing me, but… my sister was more important. I didn't have much time. I needed to do something, _anything-_

I tried to ignore the pain. Focusing on the sword in my hand, I directed my attention toward the Askran prince, swinging my sword; and Alphonse blocked my blow, gritting his teeth. He parried blow after blow. My arms screamed in protest, and I shouted in frustration.

_Even… even with the flame dragon’s strength…_

“Princess Laegjarn, _please_ ,” swung again, but he threw my sword away with his like it was nothing, “I don’t want to fight you.”

“You…” I choked out my words, “did nothing but glare at me… when I was your prisoner.”

“Because Kiran-” he grunted, parrying another blow, “trusted you too much, I had no choice but to watch you!”

I saw his sword too late, and I felt a searing pain in my side. I fell from my wyvern, and I struggled to get up, but I gasped. The burning was worse, I couldn’t-

“Stay down, princess,” Alphonse crouched in front of me, his eyes filled with remorse, “please.”

“Laegjarn!” Kiran nearly stumbled into Alphonse as she ran to my side. Her eyes were filled with tears, they rolled down her cheeks, “we can fix this, we can fix this. We have herbs and bandages with us, and-and there’s healers a little ways back that can-”

“Kiran,” I tried to smile. My blood was boiling, “I’m not going to live.”

She sobbed. I struggled to sit up, but Alphonse put a hand on my shoulder. I laid down, and Kiran hesitantly pushed back the hair from my face.

Her voice trembled, “You’re too warm…”

“Please, Kiran… you have to… you have to protect my sister. I don’t want her… I don’t want her to die.” I coughed, struggling to breathe, “Kiran, _please_ -”

“Okay,” she sniffed, "okay. I’ll protect her. I promise.”

My vision was wavering. Were… were the flames taking my eyes? I could still feel Kiran’s cool hand on my forehead, “Kiran… do you think… if we met in different circumstances… we could have been allies?”

I pictured her face. Her eyebrows scrunched, like she had thought of my questions when I had been a prisoner. I thought of her naivete, her bright joy…

“I think we would have been more than that.”

I could imagine her smile, and I tried to offer one back, “Kiran… thank… you… I…”

~

“It wasn’t your fault, you know.”

The celebration was loud, but a lot of the heroes were happy to make it back to the Askran capital. Their home.

It had never felt like a home to me, but that wasn’t important. It was my friends’ home, and I would protect it, and them…

And yet…

Alphonse hesitated, as if he wanted to put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I could hear the loud voices all the way out in the garden. Alphonse had brought me a cup of water and some dinner, but I had pushed it away and refused to touch it, “It’s not your fault, Kiran.”

Like hell it wasn’t my fault. I refused to meet Alphonse’s eye, looking at the grass by my feet, “I still have nightmares,” I whispered softly, “she _died_ , Alphonse, if I had-”

“No, stop it,” he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to face him. I still couldn’t meet his gaze, “it _isn’t your fault_ , Kiran, that was _her choice_.”

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back tears. I hadn’t known her very well, but… I liked to think that we had created some sort of connection. She wasn’t a stranger, and…

“Do you think,” I tried to stop my voice from wavering, “do you think if we’d never counterattacked she’d still be alive?”

I opened my eyes. Alphonse’s eyebrows were scrunched, and he watched me with eyes filled with pity, “I know… that America doesn’t have a lot of wars. That you haven’t seen death first-hand like this until you got here, but… we had no choice, Kiran. It was them, or us. We fought for the lives of our friends and family.”

“That won’t change the fact that I feel _horrible_ , Alphonse.”

“I know it won’t, but _please_ try to keep that in mind. She was fighting against us, she would have killed us.”

“Because she wanted to protect her sister.”

He frowned, “And we fought to protect our friends, too. Hríd and Ylgr are alive thanks to us, and we still draw breath as well,” his eyes softened, “don’t be so hard on yourself, Kiran.”

He stood up, stretching, “I’m going to go join the party and see how everything’s going. I’ll be back in a little while, okay? If you need someone don’t hesitate to find me.”

And with that, I was left to myself. I cradled my legs, resting my head atop my knees, and tried to think of something else.

It didn’t work.

I tried to hold back a sob, trying to stop myself from shaking. She had… she had had a family. I could still picture Laevatein’s sorrow in her eyes. Both her father and sister were dead, and while it may have been a blessing for the first to fall…

Her little sister had a kingdom to run now, all by herself. The Nifl royal family may have offered her their help, but that didn’t mean anything.

Her sister was dead.

~

The noise of the party had died down hours ago, as the moon had risen, the weary heroes had lost their excitement and found their beds. I chuckled softly as I entered the main hall, kicking streamers as I went. The lights had been put out, but the moonlight through the windows still illuminated the sign that read, in horrible handwriting, ‘Welcome Home, Heroes!!!’

“You’re still awake?”

“Yeah,” I didn’t bother to glance at Fjorm, “I haven’t been able to sleep lately.”

“I know,” I could hear the dragging of streamers as she came to stand next to me, “Alphonse told me. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry over.”

“I should have-”

“No,” I snapped, “what you should do is stop.”

Fjorm hesitated and I glared at her, “This isn’t about you, or anyone else. This is something I have to live with. I don’t want you to blame yourself, okay? I just- I just want to be able to get over this,” I rubbed my eyes. I felt… so alone. Even with my friends here I felt so alone. Why? Why did something as simple as an enemy general dying make me lose composure so easily? I would never be able to complete my promise of defending Askr if I couldn’t man up when someone died, and if I couldn’t do that…

_I’ll never make it back home._

I hugged myself, “I hate this. The people we fight shouldn’t be _good people_. How can I fight if I know that I’m killing someone with a family?”

Fjorm gave me a small smile filled with pity, “This isn’t some fairy tale, Kiran.”

_Tell me about it._

“But… if there’s more important people on the side you’re defending, then isn’t it worth fighting? I would kill a thousand soldiers if it meant defending my family.”

 _That’s where we differ._ I didn’t say anything, I couldn’t think of anything to say. I wanted to scream, to scream until my lungs were empty and until all of Askr had heard.

Maybe everyone felt I was overreacting, but I wasn’t used to death and no matter what Fjorm or Alphonse or anyone said I would never come to terms with death and war.

I wasn’t a tactician. Not really. Maybe if… maybe if Robin or Soren or Innes or _someone else anyone else_ had been the one guiding the soldiers we could have done _something anything_ -

“Kiran,” Fjorm put her hand on my shoulder, shattering my train of thought, “don’t think too hard about this. It was her decision.”

“It was our decision to fight them.”

Fjorm glared at me, “No matter what Laegjarn was fighting for, _Múspell_ was the one to start this. They attacked my home.”

“I-I’m sorry, I-”

The princess sighed. She sounded tired, “How about… we try something. To ease your thoughts,” her glare had disappeared. She looked at me kindly, as if I was a kid who had come to their mother’s room due to a nightmare.

I raised an eyebrow, and she pointed at Breiðablik, “Fjorm, I don’t think that she’d-”

She shushed me, “Don’t you want to at least try, Kiran? There are many different worlds, different Askrs, different Múspells. Maybe it would ease your mind, to try fate and _see-_ ”

“No,” I said softly, and Fjorm went silent.

She didn’t argue, she simply patted my shoulder, and walked away.

I could see the pity on her face.

_Pity._

_Everyone here… they pity me. My inability to face these hardships. I’ve… never been in battle before. Never seen death…_

_I’m weak, emotionally._

I glared at the empty space she had been in.

Frustrated and angry.

At myself, mostly.

~

I glared at my divine weapon in my hands, twisting and turning it. The light of the moon shone on the highlights of gold.

_Try… try fate huh?_

It seemed like a bad idea. There was always the chance that she _wouldn’t_ come to Askr, and I would summon someone else instead. And then I would have to deal with my guilt of bringing another person here to deal with problems that weren’t even theirs. I hadn’t been happy. I couldn’t imagine a person’s response if they had been in the middle of war, in the middle of something great and important.

I put my head in my hands, Breiðablik bumped my forehead. _Last time… it was Sigurd… I can’t imagine how I messed up his timeline. He has a_ son _and I-_

I took a deep breath.

 _Now isn’t the time to think of that, Kiran._ It felt heavy in my hand. _Breiðablik may just be a gun, but it seemed to change people’s fates, changed the outcome of destiny._

Usually in some way that the Heroes didn’t like.

They left something behind.

I took a deep breath.

As much as I hated firing it, as much as I didn’t want to hurt anyone…

The thought of seeing her again, of being able to talk to her…

I aimed…

And I fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! I may be updating a little more (no promises lol) since all of my hectic school things won't kick back into gear till.... late July? Around there, at least.  
> Thank you for reading this, as well! I wasn't planning to keep it open-ended, but the ending happened naturally, and I kinda like it. Laegjarn came back for me (as my free summon!) and I hope all the other Laegjarn fans were able to get her as well.  
> I have other plans for her, but I have a few requests and I'm planning on doing fics for Hrid, Chrom and Grima, and Alphonse as well, so that this fic collection can expand beyond her.  
> Thank you for stopping by! And requests still are open for anyone who wants them.


End file.
